Twisted Snow White Kagura
by Peamiin
Summary: This is based on Snow White story, Kagura is a Princess of Edo Kingdom and Sougo is a Prince of Shinsengumi Kingdom. Well you know the story, right ? But this story is kind of twisted. OkiKagu. This is my first fanfic, please be kind
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing :** Okita Sougo x Kagura

 **Disclaimer :** I do not own Gintama nor Okita Sougo nor Kagura but Gori- eh no, Sorachi Hideaki-sensei does.

 **Story Based on :** Snow White

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Once upon a long , long time ago, a land of Edo Kingdom was ruled by Baldy King (Umibouzu) and his lovely (not) daughter Princess Kagura and Prince Kamui who is nowhere to be found but Baldy King doesn't even try hard to search for him. The queen was already died but then the Baldy King re-married with a certain woman who is actually proud of her own beautiful face and cruel, Queen Catherine. For many reason when the Baldy King is making his announcement about his marriage with attendance of this woman, the whole folk of the Edo Kingdom was barfing in despair. But they do not have the right to oppose the Baldy King as he is so kind to this kingdom and just accept it.

Queen Catherine had studied dark magic (no wonder) and owned a magic Tama Mirror of which she would daily ask ;

" Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all ? "

" It's you, O Queen- " the Tama Mirror just puke " -are the fairest of them all "

" TEME- ANSWER ME SERIOUSLY DAMMIT "

" I'm sorry, O Queen-" Tama Mirror puke again " -I can't help but only puke of this ridiculous question"

" Tch- well to be sure, no one would be prettiest than me ! " Queen Catherine laugh about it – evily and Tama Mirror just continue-ing barf.

* * *

Princess Kagura just stared at the blue-ish sky with the fluffy clouds getting blown by the wind as she sat on bench somewhere near the park. She stare at the clouds and mumbling " Cotton candy .. " then her stomach growls.

" You're really a glutton monster even the clouds you think of it as a cotton candy, huh ? "

A figure with a light brown hair appeared infront of her with a sarcastic smile. Kagura shocked and push him away and she immediately point her parasol ready to shoot him. There, her one and only nemesis whom she hated so much, the Prince of Shinsengumi Kingdom, Prince Okita Sougo.

" Oh look a sadistic bastard just sneak around just to attack me, huh. Coward I see-aru " Kagura smirked and shoot him with a few bullets that come out from her parasol.

Sougo dodge it gracefully and reply her like nothing is happen " Whoops, hey I thought I want to kill you this instant but seeing you hungry that much makes me wanna laugh and forgot my actual mission. Go die, China "

" You're the one who is going to die first, sadist "

" Where is your manner, lady ? Wait- you're not even a lady nor girl to begin with. Just a glutton monster "

" Isn't it's the time for you to shut up ? " Kagura jump and try to kick Sougo.

Sougo dodge and grab her right leg until she fell and hit the ground. Sougo immediately climb on top of her and locking her hand.

" Aw, don't you wanna hear this handsome Prince Sougo's voice ? I bet it makes you melt and can't bear hear it longer " he smirked.

" Let go- WHO THE HELL WANT TO HEAR YOUR DISGUSTING VOICE, BASTARD " slight blush arise on her cheek.

" You just break a prince's heart, China. You like me already ? I'm afraid that I have to bring you to my castle and lock you away for my own satisfication, heh "

" Then before you do that, I'm afraid that you have to die first, sadist " she kick his jewel between his legs. Sougo didn't manage to dodge it.

" IT'S HURT, YOU MONKEY "

" I'm glad-aru " Kagura laugh and run away back to her castle.

Sougo just rolling on the ground, hold his pain. " That damn China. I'll get you someday ! "

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed it~**

 **I'll be glad if you can critic or comments about my mistakes or what**

 **I'm not superb in english, so my bad if it's turns wrong TTuTT**

 **See you on the next chapter~ *wave***


	2. Chapter 2

**_" You just break a prince's heart, China. You like me already ? I'm afraid that I have to bring you to my castle and lock you away for my own satisfication, heh "_**

 ** _" Then before you do that, I'm afraid that you have to die first, sadist ! " she kick his jewel between his legs. Sougo didn't manage to dodge it._**

 ** _" IT'S HURT, YOU MONKEY ! "_**

 ** _" I'm glad-aru " Kagura laugh and run away back to her castle._**

 ** _Sougo just rolling on the ground, hold his pain. " That damn China. I'll get you someday ! "_**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Sougo slammed his room's door loudly. " That China, I'll be surely haunt you until you head over heels with me and dare to lick my feet, heh ! " Sougo laugh evily. Suddenly someone knock on his door.

" Sou-chan you're home ? Can I come in ? "

Sougo immediately run towards the door and open it happily after heard the voice that he love so much.

" Yes, I'm home. Come in "

Yes, a person who makes the Prince of Sadist's personality changed to a childish blushing boy that pampered by his lovely sister, Okita Mitsuba.

" Thank you. Sou-chan are you alright ? I heard you slamming your door just now "

" N-no, I'm alright, Aneue " Sougo smiled shyly as Mitsuba worried about her. He really does love his sister. " It just that I have another fight with that Chi-Princess Kagura, today " whoops, he almost spilled his bad habits as a sadist to Mitsuba.

" Mou, you guys fight again ? Haha .. you really does suit each other " Mitsuba laughing.

" Suit ? No it can't be, Aneue. Isn't its mean that we hated each others ? "

" Hate can turns to love, Sou-chan "

" I don't think it's possible, Aneue " Sougo shakes his head, completely denied it. He got a chills already when he imagine about it. Who would want to fall in love with the glutton monster anyway ?

" Who knows ? " Mitsuba giggle and makes Sougo confuse. Then, another person knocked the door. " Mitsuba, we have to go,- " the person called Mitsuba.

Sougo's face changed to his normal expression, Sadist expression, when he saw the figure of black-haired guy with a V-shape bangs who he hates so much because he stole his sister heart that he want to kill him, no other than Mitsuba's husband, Hijikata Toushirou.

" –the carriage is already arrived. We're gonna late to attend your friend's ball " Hijikata said.

" Oh right away, dear. Sou-chan you're not coming ? "

" No, I'm just gonna rest today. You can go have a nice ball, Aneue " Sougo smiled towards his sister.

" Alright, rest well, Sou-chan " she patted Sougo's head gently.

Sougo watch his sister walk away but Hijikata still stand there, behind the door. Sougo glared at him. He just replied it with an evil-grin and walk away.

" Aaaahh, I'm so pissed today ! " Sougo throw himself on his bed and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, as usual for Queen Catherine, woke up from her ugly sleeps, walks towards her Tama Mirror to ask a usual question that she have been ask every morning. Queen Catherine saw the Tama Mirror was sleeping and kick the mirror.

" Wake up you sleepy-ass ! "

" O Queen, good morning " Tama Mirror puke.

" Tch, mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all ? "

" O Queen, aren't you tired for asking the same questions everyday ? Not that I care about you, but I'm totally bored of this. Count me out and search for the other mirror, okay ? "

" TEME, I'LL SMASHED YOU IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN ! "

" I-I'm sorry ! Yes, it's you O Queen "

" Hahaha, say that sooner ! Now you can go back to sleep " Queen Catherine make a 'shoo shoo' pose towards Tama Mirror and walk away.

" ah, but-" Tama Mirror continued, " –but now, Princess Kagura is fairer than you, no wonder, heh "

Queen Catherine stop her steps and turn back to Tama Mirror, " What did you say, stupid mirror ? "

" I said, Princess Kagura is fairer than you. Are you deaf ? " Tama Mirror sighed.

" SHUT UP ! No one should be beautiful than me. That damn step-daughter ! " Queen Catherine flew into jealous rage. " MADAOO ! "

" Yes, your highne- " an old madao came out from nowhere and barfing as soon as he appeared. " –highness " he continued. A madao who got his long-awaited job as Queen Catherine's huntsman, Hasegawa Taizo. It could be someone who more professional but it seems like no one want to be as the ugly Queen's huntsman, like no one.

" I order you to take Princess Kagura into the woods and kill her ! And I want you to return with her heart as a proof ! "

" Uhh .. right away ! " as her order, Hasegawa run from Queen Catherine's sight to get Princess Kagura.

Queen Catherine laugh loudly and evily. -I _can't wait for him to returns with the useless brat's heart !_ –she whisper to herself. Tama Mirror just sighed.

* * *

 **oohh hello-hello !**

 **here comes the second chapter !**

 **hope you guys like it.**

 **and what was it, Hasegawa as a huntsman ! xD**

 **i can't hold my laugh haha~**

 **look forward for the next chapter !**

 **i will be waiting for your reviews !**


	3. Chapter 3

_**" I order you to take Princess Kagura into the woods and kill her ! And I want you to return with her heart as a proof ! "**_

 _ **" Uhh .. right away ! " as her order, Hasegawa run from Queen Catherine's sight to get Princess Kagura.**_

 _ **Queen Catherine laugh loudly and evily. -I can't wait for him to returns with the useless brat's heart !- she whisper to herself. Tama Mirror just sighed.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Princess Kagura was playing with her favourite big white dog, Sadaharu in the garden. As she play with the dog, she often spilled everything that being bugging her.

" Nee, Sadaharu. You know that Prince from the neighbour country, Shinsengumi Kingdom, was veeerrry rude today ! I don't know what that bastard want but out of the blue he's calling me a glutton monster and laugh at me ! I do not ate that much that can be called as a glutton monster. Just a few 10 or 20 plate is normal ! " (it's not normal, Kagura..)

" Nothing can be good to be near hi- " she stopped talking as she remember when Prince Sougo pinned her down on the ground and sweet talk with her. The more she think about it, the more she blush and now her face is red as red as an apple.

- _Get a grip of yourself, Kagura ! Just a little annoyance of that sadist shouldn't make you this weak !-_ she slapped her own face.

" Princess Kagura- " Kagura gasped as she heard a voice that come from nowhere. There's Hasegawa Taizo is walking towards her.

" What do you want, Madao ? Did mother let you wiggle your damn-tail around her and asked you to hunts some ridiculous things again ? Ha, she sure do obsessed with her ugly-shit face " Kagura rolled her eyes as Hasegawa coming closer to her.

" Princess, please come with me, I have favor to ask you- " The Huntsman Hasegawa stopped infront of her and kneel down. " -I'll give you 10 sukonbus for the equivalent exchange "

" Make it 100 " Kagura continued

" As you wish, your highness " without Kagura's knowing, Hasegawa is grinning and whisper to himself - _you will get it in heaven, your highness_ -

" It's a deal then " Kagura jumped happily and follow Hasegawa.

* * *

" Huh , where is that China going ? And who .. ? " Sougo spotted Kagura following someone happily as he about to enter the castle to get a revenge to her.

" Oi, Chin- " Sougo immediately shut his mouth. He saw that old Madao held her hand and let her get into the carriage.

- _that damn Madao, who the fuck is he to casually held her hand ?! Ah, is it kidnapping ? Wait, if it's kidnapping why does China look so happy ?_ -

Sougo was confused and decided to follow them with riding on his royal horse.

Soon, they arrived at the side of the entrance of forest. The forest was rumoured that when people get into the forest further, they will never come back, disappear, forever. But unknowingly to the Madao, he knew how to get out from the forest because he is a professional Huntsman of Madao who explored many forests before. Kagura and the huntsman get out from the carriage and run into the forest. Hasegawa knew someone following them and pull Kagura as fast as he can further in the forest. Sougo was surprised . He get off from his royal horse and run to catch up with them.

Sougo is a fast runner as he trains a lot in the castle and able to catch up with them. " China ! " He shouted. Kagura was forced to run by Hasegawa and heard his voice.

" Sadist ? " she saw Sougo who was chase after them.

" Stop right now, China. You're not that weak to get pulled by strange old Madao aren't you ? " Sougo said with his deadpanned face. Well, actually he is pretty angry inside.

" I am not getting pulled by him, I actually ran toge- wait, why are you following us ?! "

" I said stop, China. You didn't hear me ? "

" Why would- "

" Stop ! "

" No ! "

" Stop ! "

" No ! "

" No choice then- " Sougo unsheathed his sword that he always keep it by his side wherever he go. " -You forced me to do this, China. "

" You think I'm scared ?! " Kagura point her parasol, ready to shoot.

" Okay, I'll stop ! Put down the dangerous weapon now ! " Hasegawa shouted, hold Kagura and point a knife near her neck.

" Put down the weapons and do what I say ! "

" Idiot, don't do tha- " Sougo tried to warned him but its late, Kagura already smacked him down backwards. That's it, Kagura the blood of Yato, the strongest race in the universe.

" Dare to do that again and I'LL KILL YOU " Kagura grab his collar roughly.

BUK-

" China, let go of him. You're not that kind to get angry of- China ? " Sougo saw some blood dripping. Soon after that, Kagura let go of Hasegawa's collar and collapse.

" CHINA ! Damn you, Madao. You're going too far ! " Sougo was angry and point his sword ready to slice him but-

" W-wait, It's not me ! I didn't do it, I swear ! " Hasegawa tried to run but instead he's tripping himself.

" Lie to me when you're infront of her, bastard ?! " Sougo walk to him.

" I-I'm not lying ! I'm telling the truth ! NOOOO "

* * *

 **and to be continued again =v=)7**

 **dont' forget to review !**

 **see you next chapter ~**


	4. Chapter 4

_**" CHINA ! Damn you, Madao ! You're going too far ! " Sougo was very angry and point his sword ready slice him but-**_

 _ **" W-wait, It's not me ! I didn't do it, I swear ! " Hasegawa tried to run but instead he's tripping himself.**_

 _ **" Lie to me when you're infront of her, bastard ?! " Sougo walk to him.**_

 _ **" I-I'm not lying ! I'm telling the truth ! NOOOO "**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

The moment Sougo walking towards Hasegawa, suddenly he heard someone burst in laughing. Yes, laughing hard. Sougo turn around to search the possession of the irritating voice. He found out a vermillion-coloured hair same as Kagura's hair but longer than hers, stand up and balance himself with a slightly grin decorate on the beautiful face of him behind the bushes. At the same time, he was holding a parasol same as Kagura's.

" Oya oya ~ to think that I mistaken a monster instead of deer nor rabbit, my eyes has gotten worst isn't it ? "

" It seems like your eyes are getting worser might as be blind. Don't you gonna introduce who the fuck are you instead of your ugly laugh ?! "

" Oh, pardon me. I am- " just before he could tell his name, Hasegawa interrupted him.

" Prince Kamui ! "

" -That's it. Pleasure to meet you, Prince Okita Sougo, I guess ? " Kamui even bowed respectly with his never ending grin on his face. Then, he felt slightly cold near his neck.

" Who do you think you're point your sword to ? Aren't you, the royal family, should make a good bonds between our countries ? " Kamui open his eyes and glare at Sougo, yet his smile didn't fade yet.

" Right back to you, I don't know whose country brat you are, but shooting a human ain't gonna make up on the bonds that you're creating "

" Ahh, the monster that lying over there ? " Kamui take a peek at Kagura's body.

Sougo clenched his sword with his overflowing anger towards Kamui's behavior.

" You don't need to worry, that weakling is not even worth to our country, just a weakling. And you know what, I don't even give a fucking crap about these stupid bonds. " Kamui hold the tip of Sougo's sword and smile even wider. " I just kill, and that weak lil sister should just die. "

 _Sister ?_

" Don't underestimate of me, the Prince of Shinsengumi ! "

Sougo dash out to Kamui and swing his sword to him. As expected of Yato clan, Kamui dodge it easily and point out his parasol to Sougo and shot him. Sougo react a little slow but fortunately he barely dodge all the bullets. Kamui clicking his tounge and throw a punch at Sougo's stomach, Sougo didn't manage to dodge and get direct hit until he is splurting blood.

" Heh, is that all you got ? Earthling sure are weak. "

Sougo smirked, not so soon after that, Kamui got shot on his right shoulder and left leg. Then he fell on the ground. " Ara ara, you wake up so early " Kamui laughed.

Someone stepping in beside Sougo. No one other than-

" You're late, China. Does that shot of brother of yours are really damn effective ? How pathetic are you. "

Kagura.

" Heh, who is the one who looks pathetic yet ugly when I got shot earlier-aru, pretty angry aren't you ? Did you fall for me already ? " Kagura grin simply mocking Sougo.

" Me ? Fall for you ? Goddamn China, who would want to fall in love with a glutton monster who only knows to eat like you. Like no one, seriously. My wallet would gone for any minutes if I date you. "

Kagura was about to hit Sougo but then, Kamui interrupted in.

" Aah, you guys completely ignored me aren't you ? This kinda make me mad " Kamui, not even hurts even though he got a few shots. To him, that's not enough to kill or hurt him.

" 2 weaklings against me, interesting. Bring it on " Kamui's smile gotten wider.

Kagura's anger overpowered her. The emotion of the little sister towards her older brother who tried to kill their own father, Umibouzu, but managed to cut off one of his hand only. Only search of power to kill and willing to abandon his family even while their mother is sick. Not even turning back to look after his mother. Shove away his dearly sister and called her weak who she used to be his one and only cute little sister that he will protect. Kagura have been holding it for years. Training to be strong just to beat up her brother even though she is a princess. Didn't care about her position of the princess of Edo Kingdom.

" KAMUI, I'M GOING TO BEAT THE CRAP OF YOU ! " Kagura screamed and run towards Kamui, prepare to attack.

Sougo never seen this side of Kagura. After years they've been childhood rival, mocking, kicking, punching and insulting, but this is the first time ever she's acting this way. And the source of it, Prince Kamui.

Kagura jump and swing her right leg that much stronger than her punches to Kamui. Unfortunately, with Kamui high speed, he caught Kagura's leg before she got kick him. Sougo immediately take the a chance to stab Kamui who slightly unguarded, focusing on Kagura's attack but Kamui is power as ever, he noticed Sougo's movement. With barely half of his power, he throws Kagura towards Sougo. Both of them smacked each other and fell on the ground. Kagura's condition getting worst from the wound she got shot from the earlier and coughing blood again.

" Ouch.. Oi China, you're heavy ! That's what you get when you eat a lot, dumbass. "

" You're mouth really can't be shut isn't it. My ears are hurting just hear you're blabbing-aru " Kagura quickly stand.

Sougo glare at Kagura – _fine, it's your win_ –

At the same time, Kamui already makes his moves. Both of them didn't notice Kamui's quick presence and got hit by him until they're unconscious.

" Aww, you guys didn't satisfy me yet and you're already playing dead ? This isn't fun. " Kamui sighed.

" Next time I see both of you, I'll surely kill you guys right, Mada- " he already ready to kill the other person but Kamui found him nowhere.

\- _Runaway huh –_

" Well, it's a bit fun. See you guys next time " Kamui walks away.

After a few minutes, the bushes are moving.

" Hey hey, what are you doing for ? Lets help both of them ! "

" Shut up, glasses. I know what I am doing. "

* * *

 **it's a bit longer than the other chapters,**

 **so i hope you guys enjoy it !**

 **sorry for the bad english (rip me)**

 **and sorry for the lame fighting scene TTvTT)**

 **Please review ! :))**


	5. Chapter 5

_**" Hey hey, what are you doing for ? Lets help both of them ! "**_

 _ **" Shut up glasses. I know what I am doing. "**_

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Queen Catherine put a thick- no, very thick make up on her face. Then, suddenly she heard a knock on her royal door.

KNOCK KNOCK

" Come in "

" Your Highness, the humble I- Madao, come reporting "

" So, did you kill the ugly ? " Queen Catherine asked as she throw herself on her royal chair.

" I didn't your highness but- "

" YOU DIDN'T ?! " Queen Catherine stand up fast enough to knocked down the chair on the floor.

" WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL HER ?! HOW DARE YOU DEFY THIS FAIREST QUEEN, QUEEN CATHERINE ?! I'LL PUNISH YOU TO THE DEATH ! QUARDS ! "

A few guards barged in hurry inside the hall and pointed their swords at Hasegawa's neck who is trembling in point that he can't move.

" Y-your h-highness, I-I can explain ! " tears flowing out from Hasegawa's eyes.

" O- Queen, please hear out the rest what he wanted to say. " Tama appeared in the mirror and sighed in tired of Queen Catherine's personality.

" Huh, why should I ? He defy my order ! He should be punished to death ! "

" That's why many of your huntsman, retainers and maid always resigned before you couldn't even give any orders. Your attitude is very ugly ! and your face too ! " Tama shakes her head.

" Care to repeat what you say about my face ? " Queen Catherine glare at Tama.

" Ahem, I mean, your face it too beauti- " Tama puke.

Queen Catherine just ignore Tama Mirror and continue Hasegawa's judgement.

" Depends on your clarification, I'll consider your punishment. " Queen Catherine groan and adjusting her royal chair to sit. She give a sign for the guards to let him go.

" Thank you, Your Highness… As I was saying, I didn't manage to kill her. That's it because Prince of Shinsengumi Kingdom, Prince Okita Sougo, was interfering on my way to kill her deep in the forest- "

" P-Prince Okita Sougo ?! " again, Queen Catherine knocked down her chair. Tama just facepalm-ing of Queen Catherine's reaction.

" D-does that mean the Royal Shinsengumi knows about this killing attempt ?! OH NO, THIS IS BAD ! MY ROYAL STATUS ! THEY WILL KNOW THAT I WAS ACTUALLY NOT RELATED BY BLOOD WITH ANY ROYAL FAMILY BUT A CAT THIE- "

" Ahem .. " Queen Catherine surprised as she heard Tama giving signal and immediately shut her mouth with her hands. All the guards, retainers and Madao was confused. What did she just say ?

" I-I mean, a cat thief that is not related by blood with royal family of us suddenly barged in our castle and stole our precious fish that is very valuable and pricey ! " Queen Catherine explaining and smile awkwardly. " a-anyway, Madao ! Continue your story. "

" Gladly, your highness. " no matter how confuse he is, Hasegawa thought that he shouldn't get into deeply with this Royal Family. He is just a huntsman, not anything just that.

" – but the appearance of Prince Okita Sougo didn't frazed me. I tried to make Princess Kagura as hostage but then – Prince Kamui… come back, your highness " Hasegawa bowed down.

" P-Prince Kamui ? " Queen Catherine flinched.

The room was quiet for awhile, the disturbed looks of Queen Catherine bothered Tama Mirror.

" O Queen ? " Queen Catherine shocked and demand an order.

" ALL OF YOU TIGHTEN THE SECURITY OF THIS CASTLE- NOW ! YOU, HUNTSMAN, COME WITH ME TO MEET THE KING ! " Queen Catherine pointing out at Hasegawa.

" ALL OF YOU DISMISSED ! DO YOUR WORK NOW " all of the guard running as she ordered.

* * *

 **I'm sorry for a year delayed !**

 **My laptop is broken you see and i have to repair it**

 **all of the documents was inside the laptop**

 **and didnt make to copy it**

 **so dont worry everything is fine now !**

 **Thanks for waiting 3**


	6. Chapter 6

_**" O Queen ? " Queen Catherine shocked and demand an order.**_

 _ **" ALL OF YOU TIGHTEN THE SECURITY OF THIS CASTLE- NOW ! YOU, HUNTSMAN, COME WITH ME TO MEET THE KING ! " Queen Catherine pointing out at Hasegawa.**_

 _ **" ALL OF YOU DISMISSED ! DO YOUR WORK NOW " all of the guard running as she ordered.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

" Now what- they looks so lovey dovey. Should we wake them up ? "

 _\- Hmm ? –_

" Bakayaro , where is your manners ? Can't you see they hurts, Gin-san ? "

 _\- Shut up …. –_

" But they have been sleeping for two days ! It's my bed you know, my back hurts to sleep on the couch. The couch is hard, have you ever sleep on that ? Have you ? Have you ? "

 _Ughhh, it's to noisy. I want to sleep –_

" You're so noisy, Gin-san ! What if they awake ? Please keep your mouth quiet for awhile. Yes yes, tonight I will give my bed to you so I will take the couch, okay ? "

 _\- Go away… -_

" What- are you kidding me ? To sleep on your bed ? No way, no way, I don't want to be a glasses for a night. I rather kill myself for that ! "

" What are you talking about ! No one ever turns to glasses when they sleep on my bed. Or what, did you assume me a glasses ? Did you, did you !? "

" You are a glasses that wears a human being. You did'nt know ? It's your existence you know, you should't deny it "

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THA- "

" OH COME ONE SHUT UP FOR GOD SAKE, I WANT TO SLEEP ! " Prince Okita Sougo finally awake from his deep sleep. Where is the source of the voices come from ? His eyes wandered in the small room, searching for the owner of the voices but he can't find anyone in his room.

" What- I don't believe in ghost, seriously " Sougo brushed his eyes.

" Look down, idiot ! "

" huh ? " Sougo look down and found two small humans. One with curly perm silver-haired with droopy eyes and another small human, black-haired with glasses.

" Are you done sleeping now ? Now get out ! " said the one with perm-hair.

" Gin-san it's rude. You should let them rest first ! " The glasses speak.

" They sleep for two days, does that not count as rest, you asshole ! " Said Gin- the name that the glasses blurted out.

" Who are you guys.. ? " Sougo still in state of confuse because he never seen such a small man in his life. Even though he has traveled lots of country, but this is the first.

" A-ah, don't worry you can continue to rest ! We're going to get the food ready for you, so please excuse us. " The glasses pulled the Gin outside the room and gently shut the door.

…..

" That was weird, but I have to thank them, I guess ? " Sougo began to remember what's happening before he passed out.

At the moment, he felt something heavy around his waist. He look down.

Hands ?

" China … " he stared at the owner of the hand. He slowly lie down and continue stares at Kagura. What- she can be a beauty when she's sleeping. It would be nice to see this kind of face everyday.

Sougo cupped the sleeping beauty girl's cheek and caress it. It was smooth and fluffy. What did she wears ? Foundation ? I want to touch it everyday. Then, Sougo leaned forward and lock their lips together for a second and apart. He pulled Kagura close to his chest and continue close his eyes.

 _It would be nice if I got locked inside this dream forever –_

* * *

 **How was it ?**

 **Two new chapter in a row for today !**

 **I will try to update more often**

 **so please do leave some reviews !**

 **Thank you very much /v/) 3**


End file.
